Just a dream
by Prilly-Chan
Summary: Tak bisa tidak, dalam setiap kasus cinta pasti ada sebab yang melatarinya. Mulai dari sebab-sebab cinta yang paling jauh kemungkinannya sampai dari sebab-sebab cinta yang paling mudah dan ringan saja. "Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri" TwoShoot.


Tak bisa tidak, dalam setiap kasus cinta pasti ada sebab yang melatarinya. Mulai dari sebab-sebab cinta yang paling jauh kemungkinannya sampai dari sebab-sebab cinta yang paling mudah dan ringan saja. "Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri"

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_Story _**© Prilly-Chan**

.

.

.

"Sesungguhnya kau ini aneh. Kau mencintai seorang pemuda yang tak pernah kau lihat sama sekali, dan tak seorangpun yang melihatnya. Bahkan ia tak berwujud di dunia ini" .

.

.

Nah—

.

.

Kalau kasus cinta yang seperti ini… sebabnya apa, ya?

.

.

_Just a dream _

Malam itu gerimis. Tidak terdengar suara hujan deras seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Pasalnya di Tokyo sedang musim hujan, yang kita ketahui hujan selalu membuat kebanyakan orang tidak bersemangat. Seperti halnya hanya mengurung diri di kamar—bagi para remaja, entah itu sekedar tidur-tiduran,membaca buku,mendengar lagu dan menurut survei, hal yang selalu identik yang dilakukan sebagian remaja di kala malam sedang hujan yaitu _galau-ing._ Yang pasti jauh dari aktivitas yang bisa menguras tenaga.

Namun berbeda dengan Sakura, suara gerimis hujan seolah-olah terdengar seperti irama lagu yang membuatnya mengantuk. Jika dihitung, gadis yang bersurai _bubble gum _ini telah menguap sebanyak 10 kali dalam kurung waktu 15 menit. Sebegitu ngantuk kah kau, Sakura? Selain lelah karena seharian _shopping_ dengan sahabat-sahabatnya, Sakura juga ingin tidur cepat malam ini mengingat besok hari Senin atau bisa dibilang hari yang padat dimana setiap orang disibukkan oleh aktivitasnya masing-masing.

Sakura melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di kamarnya. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam, niatnya untuk tidur sebelum jam sembilan terpaksa harus dikubur dalam-dalam. Tak disangka _shopping_ bisa menghabiskan waktu yang berjam-jam juga.

"Setidaknya aku masih bisa punya waktu 8 jam untuk tidur" gumamnya.

Ia pun mematikan lampu kamar dan mulai terlelap diiringi suara gerimis hujan yang berkumandang di telinganya.

.::**::.

"_Kring kring ada sepeda. Sepedaku roda dua…_" sambil mengayuh sepedanya, seorang anak kecil yang berumur 6 tahun menyanyikan lagu favoritnya. Sepeda melaju asyik, lalu membelok ke kiri. Tapi kemudian, dari arah yang berlawanan muncul sepeda yang juga di kemudikan oleh seorang anak yang berumur kisaran 5 tahun dan..

**Bruukkk** **…**

Tabrakan tak dapat dihindari. Sepeda anak yang berumur 6 tahun itu jatuh menimpa sepeda dari anak yang ditabraknya tadi.

Anak yang ditabrak pun meringis kesakitan. Lengannya tergores batu di pinggir jalan. Dengan darah yang keluar dari luka anak itu, cukup membuat Konohamaru—anak yang menabrak, jadi gugup ketakutan.

"Aduh.." keluh anak yang ditabrak Konohamaru. Dan begitu melihat darah yang mengalir dari lengannya yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir, sontak membuat tangis anak itu pecah.

Tangisan dari anak yang terdengar cukup keras itu pun membuat tiga anak lain tiba-tiba mengurumi mereka dan menyoraki konohamaru dengan polos.

"Hey,Konohamaru! Kau apakan Chouji, hah?!" teriak salah satu dari tiga anak tersebut.

"Tangan Chouji berdarah! Dasar anak nakal!" anak yang satunya pun ikut-ikutan menyalahkan Konohamaru dan membela anak yang ditabrak tadi, yang ternyata bernama Chouji.

Konohamaru panik. Dia mulai celingak-celinguk, mengharapkan seseorang datang untuk membelanya. Tapi anak-anak yang ada di sekelilingnya justru makin keras menyalahkannya atas kecelakaan barusan. Dan ketika seorang anak hendak melemparinya dengan batu, tiba-tiba seseorang muncul di hadapan mereka bak _Superman,_ bedanya sosok asli _superman_ adalah pria sedangkan yang satu ini seorang gadis yang merupakan tokoh utama kita.

Sakura pun meretangkan kedua tangannya,melindungi konohamaru yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian melemparinya dengan batu?!" ucap Sakura dengan nada tinggi tapi masih dengan emosi yang terkontrol ,mengingat dengan siapa dia sedang berbicara sekarang.

"Hiks.. dia menabrak ku tadi dan hiks.. sekarang lenganku berdarah..hiks.." Sambil menangis akhirnya Chouji— anak yang ditabrak atau lebih tepatnya tidak sengaja ditabrak, angkat bicara. Chouji menunjuk kearah Konohamaru,membuatnya semakin ketakutan dan sontak bersembunyi di belakang Sakura. Walaupun Konohamaru adalah seorang anak laki-laki tapi apa _sih _ yang di harapkan dari seorang anak kecil berumur 6 tahun yang tanpa sengaja menabrak sepeda temannya sendiri?

"A-aku ti-tidak sengaja menabrakmu tadi.." ucap Konohamaru dengan ragu.

"Itu hanya alasanmu saja! Bilang saja kalau kau iri melihat sepeda baru Chouji dan akhirnya kau sengaja menabraknya!" sorak salah satu anak yang terdengar menuduh Konohamaru.

"Iya benar! Awas saja kau, akan ku laporkan kepada ibu nya!" ujar anak yang lain menambahi.

Mendengar kata 'laporkan' yang di ujarkan anak tadi, membuat Konohamaru semakin takut. Ia tidak mau ibunya tahu kalau dirinya telah membuat ulah kalau saja mereka melaporkannya kepada ibu choiji.

Walaupun Sakura tidak mengenal anak yang ada dibelakangnya ini, tapi siapa yang tega melihat anak kecil yang sedang di _bully_ oleh temam-temannya? Awalnya ia hanya berkeliling taman,melihat pemandangan di sekitar taman tapi mendengar suara tangis dari Chouji membuatnya cepat-cepat kemari dan menunda untuk melanjutkan melihat panorama tersebut.

Seakan mengerti keadaan Konohamaru sekarang,Sakura pun berpikir untuk mengambil tindakan.

"Berhubung ini hanya unsur ke-tidak-sengajaan jadi bagaimana kalau biar kakak saja yang melaporkannya kepada ibunya?" Chouji beserta teman-temannya—yang entah sejak kapan bertambah dari tiga orang menjadi tujuh orang, sempat berpikir sejenak mendengar perkataan Sakura.

Seperti halnya dengan Chouji dan kawanannya, Konohamaru pun berpikir, mengaktifkan kerja otaknya dan mencerna perkataan Sakura. Dia mencengkeram baju Sakura erat seolah-olah ingin mengungkapkan kata 'jangan'.

"_A-ano_ kakak tidak boleh melaporkannya ke _kaa-san_, a-aku ti—"

"Uhmm bagaimana,anak-anak?" Sakura memotong perkataan Konohamaru dan memberikan pertanyaan sekali lagi kepada Chouji dan teman-temannya.

"Oke,tapi kakak harus janji untuk melaporkannya, supaya dia tidak berbuat onar lagi! Dan satu lagi, kuharap kalian jangan mau berteman dengan Konohamaru! Kalian sudah tahu sendiri kan, kalau Konohamaru itu selalu jahat kepadaku" ujar Chouji dengan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah teman-temannya bermaksud untuk mendapat persetujuan dari mereka. Terihat sebuah seringai yang tidak kentara di wajah Chouji.

Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa Chouji membesar-besarkan masalah ini yang tentunya ia tahu bahwa Konohamaru tidak sengaja menabraknya. Chouji,yang bertubuh subur ini sudah lama membenci Konohamaru yang selalu dibangga-banggakan oleh para _sensei_ di _academic school_. Ia selalu berusaha untuk menjatuhkan Konohamaru di depan teman-temannya dengan menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak agar supaya teman-temannya menjauhinya. Usaha Chouji pun sedikit memberi hasil, buktinya banyak yang percaya kalau Konohamaru selalu menjahili chouji. Dan tentunya apa yang ia ucapkan tadi tidak benar malah sebaliknya, chouji lah yang selalu jahat kepada Konohamaru.

"Aku setuju. Aku tidak mau berteman dengan Konohamaru lagi" ucap salah satu anak menyetujui.

"Aku juga" anak lain pun ikut-ikutan setuju dan alhasil bisa-bisa Konohamaru divonis tidak akan mempunyai teman lagi.

"Kakak janji!" ucap Sakura dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Kasihan Konohamaru,bisa dibayangkan anak kecil sepertinya kehilangan teman bermain.

Chouji dan gerombolannya pun meninggalkan tempat kejadian yang hanya menyisakan Konohamaru dan Sakura.

Sakura membalikan tubuhnya sehingga berhadapan dengan konohamaru dan menyamakan tinggi mereka.

"Kau tenang saja,aku tidak akan melaporkanmu" ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum.

"Iya tapi hiks.. aku tidak mempunyai teman lagi" terdengar suara parau dari konohamaru.

"Suatu saat mereka akan sadar_, _kalau kau anak baik" ucap Sakura mencoba menenangkan Konohamaru. "Oh ya! Nama mu siapa?" lanjut Sakura.

"Namaku Konohamaru, kalau kakak? _A-no,_ sebelumnya terimakasih karena kakak sudah menolongku"

"Panggil aku Sakura _nee-chan!_ Sama-sama Konohamaru-san" ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum, membuatnya terlihat manis. "Mau bermain sesuatu?" lanjut sakura

"Main apa?" Tanya Konohamaru

"Terserah. Bagaimana kalau _petak umpet_?

"Berdua?" Tanya nya meyakinkan, yang hanya dijawab oleh anggukan Sakura. "Hmm ayo!"

"Tapi kau yang jaga duluan,ya?"

"Siapa takut!" seolah lupa dengan kejadian barusan,Konohamaru menyetujui ajakan Sakura.

Dan permainan pada sore hari itu pun dimulai dengan Konohamaru yang mengambil tempat di pinggir pohon Sakura sambil menutup mata dan Sakura sendiri bergegas untuk mencari tempat bersembunyi yang sulit untuk diketahui Konohamaru.

Mungkin bagi anak seumuran Konohamaru ini adalah permainan yang wajar tapi bagaimana dengan Sakura? Anak kelas 2 SMA bermain _petak umpet_? Memang _konyol sih._ Tapi yang harus dilihat adalah niat baik Sakura, dia bermaksud untuk menghibur anak itu.

"Delapan belas…Sembilan belas…Dua puluh..! seru Konohamaru di akhir perhitungannya. Ia pun membuka matanya dan segera beranjak dari tempat semula guna mencari Sakura.

Kondisi di jalan atau lebih tepatnya di taman saat itu masih di penuhi anak-anak lain yang juga sedang bermain. Konohamaru semakin bersemangat mencari Sakura. Di lemparkannya pandangan ke setiap celah.

.

.

Setengah jam telah berlalu. Jalanan pun mulai terlihat sepi. Anak-anak satu per satu pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Konohamaru mulai gelisah. Pasalnya,sebentar lagi magrib.

Saat ini yang ada di pikirannya bukan lagi menang-kalah. Ia hanya ingin segera menemukan Sakura karena hari mulai gelap.

Dengan panik,Konohamaru berlari kearah semak-semak. Nalurinya berkata kalau Sakura bersembunyi disitu.

Dari balik semak, Sakura tertawa kecil. Dia bisa melihat sosok Konohamaru yang sedang kebingungan mencarinya.

Di sisi lain,Konohamaru perlahan mendekati semak itu. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi,tetapi…

"Konohamaru! Ayo pulang! Seru seseorang dari tepi taman.

"Tapi _kaa-san_.."

"Ayo pulang!" Seru seorang wanita yang sudah berumur dengan nada lebih tinggi.

Dengan terpaksa Konohamaru mengikuti perkataan ibunya.

.

.

Di balik semak-semak yang belukar dan tertutup rapat,Sakura masih setia menunggu Konohamaru untuk menemukannya.

Jam demi jam pun berlalu. Hari semakin gelap. Pasukan nyamuk mulai menyerang tubuh Sakura. Keyakinannya akan Konohamaru yang sedang mencarinya, membuat Sakura tidak beranjak untuk meninggalkan semak itu.

Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu,Sakura pun mulai terlihat cemas. Ia berpikir bahwa Konohamaru mungkin sedang tersesat karena bingung mencari tempat persembunyiannya. _Sejauh itukah pemikiranmu,Sakura?_

Perlahan ia mendongakkan kepalanya,mencoba untuk melihat suasana sekitar. Namun yang dilihatnya adalah sosok pemuda yang ditutupi oleh bayangan bulan.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya pemuda tersebut. Perlahan wajahnya mulai kelihatan dan..

Betapa terpesonanya Sakura saat melihat sosok pemuda tersebut. Mata onyx nya yang kelam,rambut raven yang tertiup oleh angin serta bentuk tubuh yang atletis_. Sunnguh makhluk tuhan yang sempurna!_ Begitulah yang ada di benak Sakura sekarang.

Sakura terus terus memandangi sosok pemuda yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya tersebut,sehingga membuat pemuda itu sedikit risih.

"Hey! Apa kau mendengarku?" ucap pemuda tersebut sambil menaikkan nada suaranya guna menyadarkan Sakura.

"Eh..ah _a-no_ hmm ya.." Sakura pun menjawabnya dengan nada ambigu.

98% loading…

99% loading…

100%...complete..

"_Kami-sama_ aku lupa!" dialihkannya seluruh pandangan di sekitar taman. Tapi yang di carinya tidak ada. Hanya sebuah taman yang utuh dan langit yang terlihat gelap. _Sudah berapa lama aku bersembunyi di semak ini?_ gumam Sakura.

"Apa kau mencari seseorang?" rupanya pemuda tersebut tidak bosan untuk memberikan pertanyaan kepada Sakura.

"Hmm.. ya. Tapi sepertinya dia sudah pergi" jawab Sakura dengan pandangan yang masih mengarah ke sekeliling taman. _"ya,mungkin dia sudah pulang"_. Gumam Sakura meyakinkan.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disemak seperti ini?" sosok pemuda itu terus melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Sakura. Namun Sakura tidak terlihat keberatan mengingat yang memberikan pertanyaan adalah sosok pangeran baginya.

"A-aku hanya mencari _handphone_ ku yang terjatuh tadi" ujar Sakura sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kembali ke semak-semak guna mencari—ber _acting_ mencari _handphone_ nya.

Sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin Sakura katakan tetapi, lebih baik berbohong daripada harus mengatakan kalau ia tengah bermain petak umpet dengan anak kecil. Bisa-bisa sang pangerannya itu **ilvil **kepadanya.

"Biar ku bantu!" ucap pemuda tersebut dan sontak memegang tangan Sakura.

"Eh..!?" terlihat semburat merah di pipi mulus Sakura.

.

.

.

_Kring..kring..kring…_

Terdengar bunyi _handphone_ yang terletak di tepian ranjang. Sedangkan sang empunya hanya menggeliat tak karuan.

"Aku menemukan handphone nya..!" seru Sakura seraya bangkit dari alam bawah sadarnya menuju ke kehidupan nyata dan…

"Kyaaaaa…! Aku terlambat.."


End file.
